Fatherhood
by Pricat
Summary: A series of drbbles about Perry being a father to his three young kids and the adventures of being a father.
1. Sleepless Nights

**A/N**

**My first PnF drabble series and yes, yes it's about Perry as I had the idea yesterday but it's about him being a father to his three kids and thee adventures of being a father.**

**The first drabble is about sleepless nights as the little bundles of joy are awake, hungry and wanting comfort but we all know Perry, he is a very capable father.**

**I hope fellow fans enjoy the drabbles that are to come.**

* * *

It was four in the morning as the sound of infants crying were ringing through a certain zig-zagged building in Danville, making Perry stir, gettibng up as he was sleeping on Doof's bed, rubbing the sleep from his hazel eyes knowing that three little ones needed him.

He then turned around, peeking to make sure Doof wasn't woken by the crying but had ear plugs in, making him relieved leaving the room and entering the living room, approaching a basket which was the source of the noise as three platypi infants had woken from sleep but their hazel brown eyes were full of tears, makinbg his heart melt as they were cute BD ALSO HIS.

After his secret life had been discovered by Phineas and Ferb along with Candace telling the entire web, he'd faced the risk of being fired, even relocated if it hadn't been for both Doof and Phineas, standing up for him and telling Monogram he should stay in Danville and was allowed to stay with his host family, making things better and bringing both his lives as a mindless pet and brave secret agent together.

He then found life sweeter after meeting Kaci, a female platypus who'd belonged to new neighbours across the street from them and he'd fallen in Love with her at first sight.

They'd even gotten married a few months after, making him very happy until a few nights ago, he told her his secret after his little ones entered the world, yet afterwards she wanted nothing to do with him or them meaning he'd raise them by himself if he had to.

He then went to get three bottles of milk for them, entering the kitchen, hoping Vanessa wouldn't be annoyed by them waking up.

"Awwwwww it's okay guys, Daddy's here.

I'll take care of you guys." he said smiling.

He then got the basket onto the couch as the three infants were inside, reaching out for milk.

Perry lightly chuckled at them picking them up for a cuddle as they needed it after what had happened, fighting the tears that were wanting to pour like an never ending rain, but couldn't as he needed to be strong for them along with Doofy.

The three infant platypi were feeling secure, drinking warm milk and being in their father's warm yet safe arms, providing comfort to sleep as they were yawning, making Perry smile at the cuteness of his kids.

He then burped them, making him laugh a little.

But he was singing to them a lullaby in Maori that his mother used to sing to him.

"I love you guys a lot, I know you'll understand.

When you're older." he said kissing their heads.

But a yawn escaped his bill as he was tired himself.

His hazel eyes then closed in sleep himself.

* * *

Doof was nervous, waking up the next morning as Perry wasn't with him like he normally was when he slept over, hearing Vanessa from the kitchen, getting up and left the bedroom, opening the door.

But Vanessa brought a finger to her mouth indicating him to be quiet, approaching the couch.

Doof couldn't help but smile at the cuteness before him as Perry was lying asleep on the couch with his arms wrapped around his kids in a gentle, protective way.

"Awwwwww that's so sweet.

He's tired from missions, when did he get the kids?" he whispered.

"They're his, Dad." she replied trying not to wake them up.

It reminded him of when Vanessa had been born as he left to go out for a while.

Vanessa thought that this was cute.

"Welcome to the family, guys." she said kissing their heads.

* * *

**A/n**

**Awwwwwwww... that was kawali!**

**I plan to have more moments in the drabbles as I have ideas especially one of Doofy babysitting them but one about Vanessa being a sister to them.**

**I'll write more if you review.**


	2. Teething

**A/N**

**Thank you to BrookeDoofy and Toon 92 for reviewing, yes, yes it will be cvute.**

**Here's the next drabble and in it, Perry's kids are two years old but are tething and also biting.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Two years had passed and both Doof and Vanessa had gotten used tgo Perry and his kids, Cammie, Alex and Zeke as they were now part of the familybut she heard the three infants whimper as teeth were coming up in their bills. meaning one thing, teething.

_This is going to be crazy, as they'll chew up things they shouldn't eat like paintbrushes or pieces from Dad's stuff._

_I hope Perry can handle this part of their lives._

She then saw Cammie chewing on a stuffed animal, knowing that she was teething along with her brothers, along with biting which her Dad had happen to him while getting Zeke out of his lab.

"Vanessa you okay?" she heard her Dad say as she turned around.

She nodded as Perry joined them, holding Alex in his arms as Cammie and Zeke crawled over to them, making Perry smile.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" he asked tickling them.

He saw their bills open, revealing teeth that were coming up but all three infants were crying, making Doof put earplugs in.

"Vanessa, get the teething gel." Perry said through his translator earpiece.

The young punk Goth then left the room, returning with a teething gel as Perry removed the cap from it as the gel spread out onto his paw, but got the triplets to open their bills so he could put it on their teeth to ease the pain.

"Good, very good guys.

That should help the pain.

How about we go play in Uncle Doofy's bio sphere?" he told them.

The infant platypi babbled excitedly at that as he picked them up as Alex was on his shoulders while Cammie was with him but Zeke was in his arms.

He then headed to Doof's lab, opening the door smiling.

"Come on guys, let's go play." he said approaching the bio sphere.

He adjusted the dial, setting it to the Outback.

They then entered the bio sphere as the lab melted away as the bio sphere became the Outback, his home making the infant platypi excited.

_They seem to like it here, I understand._

_Maybe I should tell them about the Outback later._

He then saw them approaching the lake, knowing they couldn't swim yet, heading there and catching them before they fell in but had an idea getting into the lake.

"This is water, which platypi swim in.

I know you're curious about it but it's also dangerous.

I'll teach you guys, when you're older." he told them.

He then splashed them gently as they laughed, liking the cool water over their turquise furred bodies but he then climbed out as they were running through the Outback.

It was making him feel a little better, since the Outback was his parents were taken from him by a poacher making tears fall from his eyes.

He saw his kids stop but worried, seeiing tears fall from his hazel eyes.

They then were crawling over to him, like they were telling him to not be sad as they were wanting to be picked up but making Perry smile.

"Thanks guys, let's go get a snack." he said seeing berries in a tree.

He then grabbed them as his kids were sitting on the ground, enchanted by this new place.

Perry then leapt from the tree, on his webbed feet seeing them clap making him smile.

"Here you go guys, chow time!" he said.

He then mashed them up as they couldn't eat solid foods.

He smiled seeing them eat but he didn't eat anything but Cammie held out a berry as he took it from her.

"Thanks honey." he said hugging her.

Alex and Zeke were rolling around on the ground, making Perry laugh as they were being cute, picking them up hearing his spy watch buzz.

He then left the bio sphere with them in his arms, entering Doof's lab but saw Vanessa there wondering what he'd done.

"Vanessa, can you watch them?

For a little while?

I need to go to work." he told her.

She nodded, taking the infants from him, seeing him leave using the jetpack.

She then left the lab and into the living room.

But Doof was nervous, seeing Zeke look at the cookie jar on Doof's bedside table as their father had given them cookies, mashed up in a blender.

He then pointed to thr jar, showing Alex and Cammie the cookie jar.

They then saw Vanessa, but hid so she wouldn't find them.

Cammie then ceawled out of hiding along with her brothers as the jar was on a rug as the infant platypi smiled pulling on it.

* * *

Perry then returned from training, entering Doof's house, hearing a huge smashing sound, making his heart pound with worry running in and Doof along with Vanessa followed him into the bedroom but Doof's eyes widened in anger.

"Aah my cookies!

How could this have happened?" he asked Perry.

He shrugged his shoulders as he heard laughter, seeing his little ones coming out of the bed with cookies in their arms as Perry laughed as they were being cute.

"Awwwwww I guess they wanted cookies huh?

They're pretty smart for two year olds, huh?" he said through the translator.

Doof was madder than a tomato but then the youngsters were tugging on his legs, making him calm down.

_They're not so bad, I guess._

_Very cute though._

_Like their father._

_I wouldn't be surprised if they became agents when adults._

"Doofy are you still mad at them?

I'll get you another cookie jar." Perry told him.

"No, No I'm not mad at them, Perry.

They're biologically protected by the cuteness factor." he replied.

Zeke was then biting his hand a little but Doofy didn't mind.

They would grow out of it, right?

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow, another sweet and funny drabble, just like the first one but I can see Vanessa baby sitting them more often when they're older but maybe they'll be agents when they're adults.**

**Come on, it might happen as their father's the best agent in the U.S.A.;**

**I will come up with more and thanks again to BrookeDoofy and Toon 92.**


End file.
